Not an Ordinary Lust
by momon the fujoshi
Summary: Orochimaru-Neji. Warnings: HARD YAOI! heavy Lemon. sequel from "Lemme Feel Your Love" Not For Children!


Title:

"Not an Ordinary Lust"

A sequel from "Lemme Feel Your Love"

By: Momo

Pairing:

Orochimaru – Neji Hyuuga; and other characters.

Rating: M

Warning: OOC, YAOI, Absolutely NOT for children! I made it hotter than before *that's what I thought*

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Neji Hyuuga? Sebagai anak yang terlahir dari klan besar di Konoha, sosok Neji tak kalah pamor dari Sasuke Uchiha. Prestasinya tentu tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia dan Sasuke selalu berebut untuk menempati posisi kedua di sekolah itu. Lalu, siapa yang menempati posisi pertama? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan tentunya Shikamaru Nara, pemuda malas tapi memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata manusia normal. Banyak yang bilang kalau kemalasannya itu karena IQnya yang terlalu tinggi. Yah, hanya Tuhan dan Shikamaru sendiri yang tahu alasannya.

Hari-hari di Konoha berlangsung damai seperti biasa. Kecuali….

"O… rochimaru-san! Ahh~ sedikit lag_ HHMMHHHPPPHH!"

Neji menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat dan Neji tidak ingin ada orang yang sampai curiga, meskipun Orochimaru pernah berkata kalau dia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Tubuh pemuda berusia 18th itu tergeletak lemas diatas ranjang kamar UKS dengan seragam yang acak-acakkan. Sedangkan pria dewasa yang duduk ditepi ranjang menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan tubuh Neji.

"Semakin sering kita melakukannya, tubuhmu jadi semakin senstive Neji" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Neji mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, menampakkan dada putih dan sepasang putih merah muda yang pastinya akan membuat semua pria 'sehat' bertekuk lutut.

"Itu semua demi Orochimaru-san!" serunya bangga.

Orochimaru tak bisa menahan tawanya.

'anak ini benar-benar sudah tak bisa lepas dariku'

Umumnya, setiap orang selalu mengharapkan hari libur. Yaitu hari dimana tubuh dan pikiran terbebas dari segala kewajiban, baik itu pekerjaan ataupun belajar. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Neji Hyuuga. Ia tidak menyukai hari libur, karena itu artinya ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Orochimaru, _his forbidden lover_.

"Aku bosan~" gumam Neji.

Sudah hampir setengah jam pemuda itu hanya berguling-guling diatas _doble bed_ miliknya. Hingga ia mendengar ketukan pelan dari pintu kamarnya.

"Neji, kau ada didalam?" tanya sang ibu dari balik pintu.

Menghela nafas panjang, Neji bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati sang ibu yang sedang memasang senyum manis. Dan Neji tahu benar apa arti dari senyuman itu.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, kaa-san?" tanyanya malas.

Senyum diwajah sang ibu makin melebar. Inilah salah satu keuntungan memiliki anak yang cerdas.

"Malam ini ada teman lama kaa-san yang akan datang kesini. Jadi, kaa-san ingin kau membelikan kaa-san Roll Cake ya~"

Neji menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu kalau ia tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan sang ibu. Yah, paling tidak dia juga bisa sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

.

Jarak antara rumah Neji dan toko yang menjual cake langganan keluarganya bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Tapi Neji memilih untuk pergi dengan berjalan kaki.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit perjalanan, akhirnya pemuda berambut panjang itu sampai didepan sebuah toko cake bernama "Ichiban".

Suara lonceng berdenting bersamaan saat pintu toko dibuka.

"Selamat datang~" seru salah seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Neji.

Neji tersenyum kecil. Ia segera melangkah menuju counter dibagian Roll Cake. Ada berbagai jenis Roll Cake yang dipajang dibalik kaca etalase.

"Ibumu menyuruhmu membeli cake lagi Neji?" tanya seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah teman sekelas Neji, Tenten.

"Ah iya, ada teman ibu yang akan datang malam ini" jawab Neji singkat.

"Kau mau yang biasa?"

"Iya, Macha Roll Cake"

Dengan sigap gadis itu segera membungkus Roll Cake pesanan Neji.

"Semuanya ¥750" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan kotak cake yang sudah dibungkus plastik kearah Neji.

Sementara Neji menghitung uang untuk membayar Roll Cakenya, Tenten memperhatikan sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan Neji. Meski sekelas, keduanya jarang bertatap muka. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Neji sering menghilang saat jam istirahat atau saat jam olahraga.

"Ne~ Neji, aku jarang melihatmu disekolah kecuali saat jam pelajaran, kau sibuk ya?" tanya Tenten hati-hati.

Dilihatnya pemuda berpostur feminin itu sedikit terkejut. Tapi dengan cepat Neji berhasil menguasai diri.

"Tidak juga, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Ini uangnya" Neji meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas etalase. Ia segera menyambar Roll Cakenya dan buru-buru pergi menunggalkan toko cake itu.

"Hmm… aneh" gumam Tenten.

"Haah… haah… hampir saja. Bisa gawat kalau Tenten tahu"

Neji menyandarkan punggungnya didinding sebuah toko pakaian, mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan akibat harus menghindari pertanyaan Tenten. Tidak mungkinkan dia menjawab: "Aku berhubungan seks dengan Orochimaru-sensei saat jam istirahat". Kecuali jika esok adalah akhir dunia, Neji tidak akan peduli.

Ketika Neji akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, kedua iris amethystnya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar. Seorang pria dewasa berambut panjang baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil _Porsche_ berwarna hitam metalic. Dan ternyata ia tidak sendiri. Ada sosok lain yang turun dari pintu _passenger's seat_. Dahi Neji berkerut. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang itu.

Namun keterkejutan Neji tidak berhenti disitu saja. Saat sosok asing itu dengan santainya memeluk Orochimaru dan Neji tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kekecewaannya ketika ia mendapati ekspresi bahagia diwajah pucat pria berusia 28th itu. Kedua laki-laki itu juga terlihat amat akrab.

Sakit… dadanya serasa dihimpit batu karang yang tajam. Namun hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat ia tidak dapat bertindak seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Sebelum air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya malas. Dia benar-benar tidak punya keberanian untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Orochimaru untuk beberapa saat. Walaupun sebagian dari dirinya lebih menginginkan penjelasan langsung dari Orochimaru, tapi sebagian lainnya terlalu takut akan konsekuensinya. Neji tidak ingin dicap sebagai kekasih yang terlalu posesif atau pencemburu. Dia lebih memilih menanggung semua 'ketidak nyamanan' ini sendirian dari pada harus terancam dengan berpisah dari Orochimaru.

"Selamat pagi, Neji~"

Sebuah suara melengking nan nyaring membuyarkan lamunan Neji. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati pasangan ter-HOT diKonoha High School, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh, kalian, selamat pagi juga" balasnya pelan.

"Moouuu~ kenapa kau tidak bersemangat begitu Neji! Tidak baik lho menampakkan wajah muram begitu di pagi hari" ujar Naruto.

"Kau bisa menasehatiku begitu padahal kenapa pacarmu sendiri selalu memasang wajah muram setiap saat"

Sasuke melemparkan _death glare_ andalannya pada Neji.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mempelajari wajah berekspresi datar kekasihnya.

"Kau benar Neji! Aku baru tahu kalau Sasu-teme selalu berwajah datar seperti ini!" seru Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak mempedulikan reaksi Sasuke.

"Maksudmu 'berekspresi datar'?" Neji mengkoreksi.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk tak peduli. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu menarik-narik lengan Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kelas, meninggalkan Neji yang berusaha menahan tawa.

Sepertinya Neji harus berterima kasih pada pasangan bodoh itu. Paginya yang muram sekarang terasa lebih segar.

Dari kejauhan tampak sesosok pemuda bersurai perak sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda keturunan klan Hyuuga yang tersohor itu.

"Aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja, Neji Hyuuga…"

"Selamat pagi murid-murid, walau sebenarnya ini tidak penting, bagaimana akhir minggu kalian? Sebaiknya bagus karena minggu depan akan ada ujian matematika" ujar seorang guru laki-laki yang mengenakan masker hitam yang hampir menutup seluruh wajahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaskashi Hatake. Jangan pernah meremehkan wajah malas dan tingkah lakunya yang tidak patut ditiru, karena Kakashi adalah guru tersadis di Konoha High School.

Berbagai macam koor keluhan memenuhi ruang kelas. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang tidak bergeming atas keputusan mendadak Kakashi, selain karena otak mereka yang cukup 'encer' tapi juga karena mereka tahu kalau protes tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Yak, tolong tenang sejenak. Ada satu pengumuman lagi yang harus aku berikan"

Seketika itu juga seluruh penghuni kelas menutup mulutnya. Setiap pasang mata didalam ruangan itu mengikuti gerak Kakashi saat pria itu membuka pintu kelas.

"Kau bisa masuk sekarang!" seru Kakashi pada seseorang dari balik pintu.

Suara berisik kembali menghiasi kelas 3-1. Masing-masing murid mulai menerka-nerka siapakah sosok di balik pintu kelas mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kakashi kembali berdiri didepan kelas bersama seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam KHS. Rasa penasaran para murid di kelas itupun terjawab sudah.

"Dia Kimimaro Kaguya. Mulai semester ini dia akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian. Jadi, bersikap baiklah"

"Mohon bantuannya" ucap Kimimaro seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah, karena waktu kita tidak banyak kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran. Buka buku matematika kalian!" seru Kakashi lantang setelah sebelumnya mempersilahkan murid barunya untuk duduk di satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong dikelas itu.

Disaat seluruh murid sibuk mencatat rumus matematika dipapan tulis, Neji masih terpaku pada murid baru yang kini duduk disamping bangkunya. Ingatannya kembali memutar adegan sehari yang lalu. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah pemuda asing yang dilihatnya bersama Orochimaru.

"Neji Hyuuga…" pemuda bermata amethyst itu mengarah kesamping kanan, sepasang iris berwarna zamrud menatapnya intens, "ternyata kau lumayan juga" ujarnya sarkastis, "tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan Orochimaru-sama begitu saja padamu"

Meski tak begitu nampak, tapi Neji sudah bisa melihat kalau pemuda asing dihadapannya ini telah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

Kimimaro Kaguya, murid baru itu berhasil mendapatkan cukup banyak perhatian dalam waktu singkat. Surai putih cenderung kelabunya yang hampir mirip dengan warna rambut Kakashi membuat banyak orang menduga kalau dia memiliki hubungan darah dengan guru sadis yang hobi membaca buku mencurigakan itu, namun Kimamaro menyangkalnya, dan dengan bangga dia mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia adalah saudara jauh dari Orochimaru, dokter UKS yang terkenal akan 'kenyentrikannya'. Kimimaro juga menjelaskan kalau eyeliner merah yang menghiasi matanya adalah salah satu tradisi keluarga Kaguya.

Tidak seperti murid lain yang tertarik pada Kimimaro, Neji malah sangat tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Alasan utamanya… tentu saja kedekatan Kimimaro dan Orochimaru. Berbeda dengan Neji yang harus sembunyi-sembunyi untuk bisa bersama Orochimaru, Kimimaro bisa sesukanya berdekatan dengan dokter sekolah itu dengan label 'saudara'.

Kerengganganpun tak bisa dihindari lagi. Neji hampir tak dapat mendekati Orochimaru, mengingat laki-laki berusia 28th itu selalu terlihat bersama Kimamaro, dan dengan terpaksa Neji harus mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah Orochimaru tidak bersama Neji. Harus diakuinya, ia telah 'jatuh' pada pemuda itu. Dan saat ini Orochimaru sangat merindukan Neji. Ia tak menyangka keberadaan Neji sangat berarti baginya. Hari-harinya terasa begitu muram tanpa adanya pemuda yang usianya jauh dibawahnya itu. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak Kimimaro yang selalu berada didekatnya sehingga iapun harus berusaha keras menahan hasratnya kuat-kuat kalau tidak ingin _affair_nya dengan Neji terbongkar..

"Orochimaru-senseeeiiiiii~~~~~"

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu mengangkat wajahnya malas saat mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada yang menjijikkan begitu oleh Kakashi. Guru bermasker a.k.a. Kakashi itu meletakkan tumpukan map keatas meja kerja Orochimaru.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai sebaiknya segera keluar dari ruanganku. Aku sedang ingin sendiri" ucap Orochimaru seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi putarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini juga karena alasan lain" nada bicara Kakashi berubah serius.

Orochimaru kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Meski terkenal dengan sifat flamboyannya, tapi kakashi juga dapat menempatkan dirinya jika dalam situasi serius.

"Sebagai guru aku sangat tidak setuju dengan hubungan antara guru dan murid" rahang Orochimaru mengeras, ia tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini, "tapi sebagai manusia aku tidak berhak menghakimi hubunganmu dengan Neji"

"Lalu apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan, Kakashi?"

"Sejak kedatangan murid baru itu, keadaan Neji semakin mengkhawatirkan. Ia sering melamun dikelas dan jarang memperhatikan guru yang mengajar. Nilai ujian matematikanya juga menurun drastis. Tidak hanya aku, tapi guru-guru yang lain juga mengeluhkan hal ini. Apalagi Neji tergolong murid yang pandai. Menurut sepengetahuanku ia tidak mempunyai masalah dengan keluarga atau teman-temannya. Kalian beruntung hanya aku yang menyadari kenapa ia menjadi seperti itu" Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Orochimaru terdiam. Setiap sel otaknya mencerna penjelasan Kakashi barusan. Ternyata kedatangan Kimimaro berefek besar pada Neji. Ia harus segera meluruskan kesalah fahaman ini sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih jauh.

"Aku mengerti. Serahkan masalah Neji padaku"

"Aku bisa lihat kalau kau sudah menyerah, Neji Hyuuga"

Langkah pemuda 18th itu terhenti. Suasana lorong sekolah yang sepi menambah suasana tegang diantara kedua pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan" ucapnya tegas. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat ini dan segera pulang lalu tidur diranjang empuknya. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya yang lain mencegah niat tulus itu. Lagipula jam pulang sudah berlalu dua jam yang lalu, gedung sekolah juga sudah sepi. Ia tidak perlu takut akan ada orang yang mendengar.

"Hoo… begitukah? Dengan begini aku sudah tak memiliki saingan lagikan?"

Neji berbalik. Iris amethystnya bertemu dengan sepasang iris zamrud milik Kimimaro.

"Hingga saat ini aku terus berusaha untuk mengalah dan bersabar hanya karena aku tidak ingin Orochimaru-san memandangku buruk, tapi kesabaranku juga ada batasnya. Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan main-main denganku!" seru Neji geram.

"Aku tidak berniat bermain-main denganmu, Neji. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Orochimaru-sama tidak didekati pelacur murahan semacam dirimu!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Neji untuk menjatuhkan pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kimimaro yang tak menyangka kalau Neji berani menyerangnya tak dapat mengelak, punggungnya terbentur cukup keras dengan lantai keramik yang dingin. Baru saja Kimimaro hendak membuka mulutnya, namun Neji tak memberinya kesempatan sedikitpun, tangan kirinya menekan dada Kimimaro hingga ia tak bisa menghindar, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang sudah terkepal erat teracung tinggi, bersiap mengirimkan sebuah serangan untuk Kimimaro.

Pasrah, Kimimaro hanya dapat memejamkan kedua matanya, bersiap menerima pukulan dari Neji. Tapi hingga beberapa detik berlalu, pukulan Neji tak juga mendarat diwajahnya. Memberanikan diri, Kimimaro membuka kelopak matanya. Dan dirinya cukup terkejut saat mendapati Orochimaru yang memegang pergelangan tangan Neji yang sudah teracung keatas.

"Orochimaru-sama!" pekik Kimimaro senang, ia tak menyangka kalau Orochimaru datang menolongnya. Sayangnya bukan itu alasan Orochimaru datang kesini.

Orochimaru menarik lengan Neji hingga pemuda itu harus berdiri jika tak ingin jatuh diatas lantai. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik helaian rambut coklatnya. Rasa marah bercampur malu menyelimuti pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu.

Orochimaru menghela nafas panjang. Ia bisa merasakan lengan dalam genggamannya itu bergetar.

"Neji, kau tahu kalau kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahkan?!" tanya Orochimaru.

Kepala Neji mengangguk singkat.

Orochimaru tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangkat dagu Neji dengan jemari tangan kanannya, dan jemari tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyibak helaian rambut coklat yang menutupi wajah Neji. Senyumnya makin melebar saat mendapati sepasang amethyst yang disukainya itu berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, kau mengerti Neji?" Orochimaru bertanya lagi, kali ini nada suaranya lebih halus.

Kimimaro menggeram kesal. Dia benar-benar merasa ditinggalkan. Dua orang dihadapannya itu telah melupakan keberadaan dirinya disini.

"Heeeeyyy! Kalian tidak ingat kalau ada aku disini ya?!" pekik Kimimaro sebal.

Orochimaru memandang sepupu jauhnya itu dengan pandangan maklum.

"Kimimaro, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Ayah dan ibumu akan mengomeliku habis-habisan kalau sampai kau telat pulang" pinta Orochimaru lembut. Ia bisa mengerti sifat manja Kimimaro. Sebagai anak tunggal, pemuda itu sangat dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya, hasilnya… ialah yang harus direpotkan dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Kimimaro.

"Tapi kalau aku pulang, Orochimaru-sama akan bermesraan dengan anak itukan?" Kimimaro masih berkelit.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Neji memang kekasihkukan? Jadi tidak salah kalau aku bermesraan dengannya" ucap Orochimaru seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Neji.

Seketika itupula rona mawar menghiasi kedua pipi Neji. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Tak ada yang tahu betapa ucapan Orochimaru barusan sangat berarti besar padanya. Selama berhubungan dengan Orochimaru, Neji tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata beraroma 'cinta' dari bibir Orochimaru. Walau sebenarnya hanya Neji sendirilah yang tidak pernah mendengar pernyataan cinta Orochimaru, salahkan pria 28th itu yang hanya mengucapkannya saat Neji sudah terlelap.

Merasa kalau dirinya tak lagi dipedulikan, Kimimaro berlari pergi meninggalkan pasangan kekasih beda usia itu sambil terus menggerutu disepanjang jalan.

"O.. Orochimaru-san, perkataanmu tadi… apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Neji takut-takut.

Orochimaru melepaskan kedua lengannya dari tubuh Neji. Ia memutar tubuh pemuda Hyuuga itu hingga berhadapan dengannya. Iris amethyst bertemu dengan sepasang mata bak ular berbisa.

"Kau kira aku akan main-main?" Orochimaru balik bertanya. Nada serius yang terucap dari sepasang bibir tipis itu tak pelak membuat bulu roma Neji berdiri. Tapi amethystnya tetap tak lepas dari jalur pandang Orochimaru. Mencari jejak-jejak kebohongan yang mungkin terpantul dipermukaan iris berwarna hijau kekuningan itu. Dan betapa bersyukurnya Neji saat ia tak mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya.

Kulit putihnya kembali dihiasi rona merah. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas bagian depan jas putih milik Orochimaru.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti…" Orochimaru mengambil ponsel Neji yang tersimpan dibagian depan tas remaja 18th itu. Neji melempar pandangan penuh tanya kepada Orochimaru saat pria itu menyodorkan ponsel berwarna putih itu kepadanya.

"Telfon orang tuamu. Katakan pada mereka kalau hari ini kau tidak akan pulang" jelas Orochimaru singkat.

"Hee?! Untuk apa?"

Tubuh Neji bergidik ketika bibir tipis itu menampakkan seringainya.

"Untuk menghukummu tentunya"

Sebuah mobil _Porsche_ berwarna hitam metalic berhenti diarea parkir tepatnya dibasement sebuah gedung apartement mewah. Didekatnya ada belasan atau mungkin puluhan mobil mewah lainnya. Bisa dipastikan kalau penghuni gedung apartemen ini bukan orang biasa.

Neji memandang takjub pada puluhan mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir didekatnya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia melihat begitu banyak jenis mobil mewah dalam satu tempat seperti ini. Mulai dari _Porsche, Lambhorgini, BMW, Ferrary, Roll Royce,_ dan masih banyak lagi. Padahal Jepang adalah salah satu produsen mobil terlaris didunia, tapi malah banyak orang Jepang sendiri yang membeli produk luar negri, ironis memang.

Melihat sang kekasih masih terpukau dengan pemandangan dihadapan mereka, Orochimaru tertawa kecil. Seorang Neji Hyuuga yang selalu memasang topeng kedewasaan disetiap harinya ternyata juga memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan seperti saat ini.

Orochimaru merangkak mendekati Neji. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh ramping itu erat. Neji menoleh kebelakang. Orochimaru tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini langsung meraup bibir sensual yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Nejipun membalasnya tanpa sungkan. Tak kuasa ia menahan erangan-erangan erotis yang membangkitkan libido. Neji melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Orochimaru disaat pria itu melepas ikatan rambutnya.

"O.. Orochimaru-san~ ngghh… ahhh…"

Orochimaru memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Neji. Sesekali ia menghisap bibir bagian bawah Neji hingga pemuda yang usianya lebih muda 10 tahun darinya itu mengerang. Sungguh, Orochimaru yakin jika ia dapat membuat Neji orgasme hanya dengan ciuman.

Neji memutuskan ciumannya disaat pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya berkurang. Sepasang amethyst itu kini tertutup oleh kabut nafsu, bibir berwarna merah yang agak membengkak, dan nafas yang terengah-engah cukup membuat benda didalam celana Orochimaru menegang penuh. Namun Orochimaru masih harus menahan diri, ia tidak ingin malam ini terlewat dengan monoton.

Suara pintu mobil yang terbuka membuyarkan konsentrasi Neji. Pemuda itu masih terpaku saat Orochimaru melepaskan tubuhnya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Orochimaru-san?" Neji menatap tangan Orochimaru yang terulur padanya.

"Didalam mobil terlalu sempit" jelas Orochimaru singkat.

Neji menatap tangan besar nan pucat itu ragu. Pasalnya mereka masih ada ditempat umum a.k.a. tempat parkir mobil dibasement apartement. Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir terlalu lama disaat tubuhnya menjerit meminta sentuhan dari orochimaru.

Dengan seragam yang sudah kusut disana-sini, Neji meraih tangan Orochimaru.

Segera setelah Neji mengiyakan ajakannya, Orochimaru membimbing murid sekolah tempatnya bekerja itu ke bagian depan kap mobilnya. Jarak antara ujung mobil dan dinding beton dibelakangnya hanya sekitar 80cm.

Orochimaru memerintahkan Neji untuk berbaring tengkurap diatas kap mobil, dan pemuda 18th itu hanya bisa menurut.

Seringai Orochimaru semakin mengembang saat sebuah mobil lain memasuki area parkir tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya.

"Orochimaru-san! Ada orang datang!" pekik neji dengan suara pelan.

Seakan tak mendengar suara sang kekasih, Orochimaru menurunkan celana Neji hingga sebatas lutut. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat sepasang pantat bulat nan mulus menyapa indra penglihatannya. Betapa ia sangat menyukai bagian tubuh Neji satu ini. Kedua tangannya meraba dan meremas setiap inci bagiannya, Orochimaru tahu benar kalau Neji sangat suka ketika salah satu bagian tubuh pribadinya itu dimanjakan. Terbukti dengan erangan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya sekarang.

"Nnggghh~~ Orochi.. maru-san…"

Dan Orochimaru juga tahu kalau Neji tak akan pernah puas hanya dengan sentuhan.

"Aaaaagghhh…. Ouch!"

Orochimaru memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam rektum milik Neji. Ia tidak khawatir untuk membawa pelumas setiap akan melakukan seks dengan Neji, karena Orochimaru lebih suka kalau merangsang tubuh Neji hingga tubuh itu mengeluarkan pelumasnya sendiri.

Sebuah mobil lain kembali memasuki area parkir dan meluncur pelan melewati tempat Neji dan Orochimaru berada. Keduanya beruntung karena tempat disekitar mereka cukup gelap hingga orang-orang yang melewati mereka tidak akan menyadari kalau ditempat itu ada dua orang laki-laki yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim.

Neji sudah tak peduli lagi dengan mobil atau orang yang lewat didepannya. Tubuh yang tergolek lemas diatas kap mobil mewah milik Orochimaru itu sedang sibuk menerima kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang diberikan sang kekasih. Suara kecipak yang dihasilkan jari-jari Orochimaru didalam rektum Neji serta desahan-desahan menggoda meningkatkan gairah seksual diantara keduanya.

"Hmm… kau benar-benar menyukai pekerjaan jari-jariku didalam sini, Neji?" goda Orochimaru seraya menghentakkan ketiga jarinya didalam rektum Neji beberapa kali.

"Aaaaghhh… uuuhhh~ aku menyu.. kainya"

Namun kenikmatan itu harus terhenti disaat Orochimaru mengeluarkan ketiga jemarinya dari dalam tubuh Neji hingga membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Orochimaru merogoh saku celananya dengan tangan kiri. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol berukuran kecil, lalu mengambil sebuah kapsul dari dalamnya. Kapsul berwarna biru dan putih itu memiliki ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dibanding kapsul obat pada umumnya. Seringaian penuh kepuasan tergambar jelas diwajah pucatnya.

"Orochimaru-san?"

"Ini adalah hasil karyaku Neji" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan Neji, "dan aku ingin kau mencobanya?"

Belum sempat Neji membuka mulut, Orochimaru sudah memasukkan kapsul itu kedalam rektum Neji. Pria itu mendorong jari telunjuknya sedalam mungkin hingga kapsul ciptaannya 'tertelan' oleh Neji.

Kedua bibir pemuda Hyuuga itu terbuka lebar, namun suaranya seakan tersangkut ditenggorokan.

Orochimaru tersenyum puas. Dengan sigap ia kembali menaikkan celana Neji.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan dikamar" ujarnya seraya membantu Neji untuk berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menuruti perintah Orochimaru. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Selain karena ia masih harus menahan 'tegangan' dibalik celananya, obat yang diberikan Orochimaru sepertinya juga turut mengambil peran.

Setelah menutupi seragam Neji dengan _coat_ hitamnya, Orochimaru memapah pemuda 18th itu menuju apartemennya dilantai 6. Keduanya memasuki lift yang terletak di basement gedung bertingkat 12 itu. Bersamaan dengan Orochimaru dan Neji, seorang pria setengah baya bertubuh tambun juga turut memasuki lift.

"Selamat sore Orochimaru-san, anda baru pulang dari sekolah?" sapa pria itu.

Orochimaru menganggukkan kepalanya. "Selamat sore juga, Takigawa-san" balas Orochimaru sopan.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum. Pandangannya lalu tertumbuk pada sosok Neji. Rambut panjang dengan seluruh tubuh yang hampir tertutup _coat_, membuat mata kecilnya sulit menerka apakah sosok disamping Orochimaru itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Tapi tatapan sayu dan wajah yang memerah itu cukup membuat pria setengah baya itu meneguk ludah. Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, pemuda berambut coklat muda itu sangat menggairahkan dimatanya.

Menyadari tatapan sang pria asing, Neji memberanikan diri untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya berjengit saat mendapati tatapan penuh nafsu dari pria itu. Sayangnya, bersamaan dengan itu, 'sesuatu' didalam tubuhnya bereaksi. Kedua mata Neji terbelalak lebar. Suhu panas tubuhnya meningkat hingga membuat tubuh pemuda itu gemetar. Neji mencengkram lengan Orochimaru kuat-kuat, ia takut kedua kakinya tak lagi mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Tanpa diketahui Neji, Orochimaru menyeringai puas.

"Ngh.. ahh.."

Pria setengah baya itu membelalakkan matanya saat desahan dari bibir mungil Neji tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Apa anak ini sedang merayunya? Itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas diotaknya.

'TING!'

Pintu lift terbuka. Tanda bahwa mereka telah sampai dilantai 6. Orochimaru membimbing Neji keluar dari lift setelah sebelumnya ia berpamitan pada Takigawa-san yang masih tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari Neji.

.

.

.

"Nngghhh… Orochimaru-san…"

Neji menciumi setiap bagian wajah dan leher Orochimaru yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Pemuda itu kini harus berada dalam gendongan Orochimaru akibat pengaruh obat yang membuat tubuhnya lemas.

Perjalanan singkat menuju tempat tinggal Orochimaru harus berakhir saat keduanya berdiri didepan pintu dengan ukiran nomor 125 didepannya. Amethyst milik Neji sempat menangkap nama Orochimaru tertulis diatas mesin interphone disamping pintu. Neji menghentikan aksinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat tinggal sang kekasih. Dadanya semakin berdebar kencang. Dengan begini, statusnya sebagai kekasih resmi Orochimaru semakin kuat.

"Nah Neji, selamat datang dirumahku" ucap Orochimaru seraya menurunkun tubuh Neji dari gendongannya.

Kedua amethyst pemuda itu tak berkedip saat pemandangan mewah nan elegan terpantul dimatanya. Meski keluarganya termasuk golongan _High Class_, tapi karena ketatnya peraturan adat dan cara hidup hemat yang diterapkan oleh sang ayah pada Neji membuat ia yang anak tunggal itu tidak bisa bermewah-mewahan seenaknya. Selain itu rumahnya sendiri menganut tipe tradisional Jepang yang amat kental. Karena itu, tidak salah kalau Neji sangat terkagum-kagum dengan apartement bergaya _modern western_ milik Orochimaru ini.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, Neji mencoba berjalan menyusuri apartement yang cukup luas itu. Kedua tangannya tak lepas dari dinding bercat putih gading, karena kaki-kakinya yang masih terasa lemas.

Orochimaru tersenyum melihat tingkah Neji, tapi ia tahu itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia tak dapat mengalihkan mata dan hatinya dari Neji. Pria 28th itu pergi menuju dapur, ia mengambil botol kaca besar berisi air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin serta dua buah gelas. Orochimaru meletakkan kesemuanya diatas meja bundar diruang tamu.

Ditengah-tengah eksplorasinya, tubuh Neji kembali bereaksi. Ia terjatuh diatas kedua lututnya. Erangan dan desahan saling bergantian meluncur dari bibir mungilnya yang terbuka.

"O…Orochimaru-san! Tu.. tubuhku… Aaaaaaggghhhhhh~"

Ia tak lagi bisa mengontrol suaranya, Neji berharap apartemen ini dilengkapi dengan peredam suara.

Orochimaru menghampiri sang kekasih yang kini terbaring diatas lantai kayu, menggelepar bagai ikan didaratan.

"Ssshhh… tenanglah Neji…" bisiknya lembut.

Neji mencengkram lengan Orochimaru yang melingkar ditubuhnya kuat-kuat.

"Orochimaru-san, obat apa sebenarnya yang kau masukkan tadi?!" tanya Neji geram. Meski sedikit, ia merasa seperti tikus percobaan. Neji bukannya membenci sensasi nikmat ini, tapi setidaknya ia harus tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Orochimaru padanya.

"Itu adalah obat yang kuciptakan khusus untukmu sebagai hukuman karena menghindariku selama tiga minggu ini…"

"Tap_" Orochimaru meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Neji.

"didalam obat itu ada berbagai bahan yang mengandung _aphrodisiac._ Kau pasti tahu artinyakan, hm? Tapi aku membuatnya lebih menarik. Tapi kau tenang saja…. Efeknya hanya 17 jam dan aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya"

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah, Neji berusaha untuk berdiri tegak tanpa berpegangan pada apapun didepan Orochimaru yang tengah duduk disofa panjang berwarna merah.

"Buka semua bajumu Neji!" perintah Orochimaru.

Neji meneguk ludah. Meski sering melakukan hubungan intim dengan dokter sekolahnya itu, Neji tidak pernah benar-benar tampil polos dihadapan Orochimaru, jadi tidaklah salah kalau pemuda ini merasa gugup.

Perlahan, jemari lentik itu membuka helai demi helai seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya saat ini. _Blazer_ dan kemeja putihnya kini tergeletak diatas lantai kayu yang dingin. Nejipun mulai melepas celana panjang sekaligus boxer berwarna kelabu yang sejak tadi menghalangi kejantanannya.

Tubuh ramping berbalut kulit berwarna putih susu tanpa cacat itu terbuka tanpa ada satu helai benangpun yang menghalangi. Rambut berwarna coklat muda milik Neji begitu kontras bersanding dengan kulit putihnya. Sepasang puting berwarna merah muda yang menghiasi dadanya nampak begitu menggoda untuk disentuh. Dua buah kaki jenjang yang mulus tanpa dihiasi satupun rambut itu sedikit bergetar, dengan obat perangsang yang 'tertanam' didalam tubuhnya sudah bisa dipastikan akan membuat kaki-kaki jenjang itu tak mampu menahan tubuh ramping Neji.

Orochimaru meneguk segelas air putih yang tergenggam ditangannya. Pemandangan indah nan erotis dihadapannya berhasih membuat tenggorokannya mengering seketika, selain itu, ia juga bisa merasakan kalau seluruh aliran darah dalam tubuhnya berpindah arah dan memusatkan pada benda diantara selangkangannya.

"Kemarilah Neji…"

Pemuda itu melangkah pelan menuju sang kekasih. Dia harus berterima kasih atas obat yang diberikan Orochimaru untuknya, karena rasa panas yang ditimbulkan membuat tubuh telanjangnya tak terpengaruh akan pendingin ruangan didalam apartemen mewah itu.

Neji duduk diatas pangkuan Orochimaru, kedua tangannya melingkar dileher kokoh sang kekasih. Ia memeluk tubuh pria yang lebih besar darinya itu erat-erat hingga tidak ditemukan sedikitpun celah diantara keduanya. Sesekali ia menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah amat tegang dengan milik Orochimaru yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Ssshhhh… anak nakal… kau benar-benar bernafsu, hm?"

"Bukankah untuk itu Orochimaru-san memberiku obat tadi?" balas Neji, "lagipula… bukan Orochimaru-san saja yang merindukan ini…" ucapnya seraya menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah pucat Orochimaru tampak menahan sakit.

"Hey, kau tidak sadar kalau sedang dihukum, ya…"

Orochimaru meraup bibir mungil itu kasar, dengan senang hati Neji menyambutnya.

Tak dipedulikannya saliva yang mengalir diantara kedua bibir mereka. Baik Orochimaru dan Neji seakan belum puas mereguk kerinduan dari satu sama lain. Keduanya saling berusaha memuaskan hasrat mereka lewat ciuman ini.

Neji mendorong pelan pundak Orochimaru dengan kedua tangannya, memisahkan bibir keduanya.

"Orochimaru-san… aku ingin memanjakan milikmu…" suara serak nan seduktif itu memohon pelan.

Orochimaru membiarkan tubuh ramping itu terlepas dari pangkuannya. Sepasang iris hijau kekuningan itu bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakan tubuh Neji.

Siswa yang kini duduk di tahun ketiga di Konoha High School itu duduk bersimpuh didepan Orochimaru. Tangan-tangannya dengan terampil membuka ikat pinggang sekaligus kancing dan resleting celana panjang berwarna hitam milik Orochimaru.

Amethyst itu membesar seketika saat melihat kejantanan sang kekasih berdiri tegak tepat didepan matanya. Ntah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, sepertinya kejantanan milik Orochimaru menjadi sedikit lebih besar dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Neji menjilat bibir bawahnya, ia sudah tak sabar mencicipinya.

Dengan kedua tangannya Neji menggenggam penis Orochimaru. Lidahnya yang terjulur menjilati setiap inci bagian batang kokoh yang dibalut urat-urat yang menegang.

'Sluurrpp… sluurrppp…'

Bibir itu terlihat penuh setelah Neji memasukkan penis Orochimaru kedalam mulutnya. Lelehan saliva terlihat melapisi benda kebanggaan setiap pria itu. Neji menurunkan kepalanya, berusaha menelan seluruh batang penis itu, beberapa kali ia harus berhenti sejenak agar mulut dan tenggorokannya terbiasa.

"Aaaaggghhh… sial! Neji!"

Orochimaru menahan kepala Neji dengan sebelah tangannya. Sensasi saat tenggorokan Neji meremas lembut penisnya telah menghempaskan kewarasannya ke langit ketujuh. Tapi Orochimaru tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, belum.

Setelah merasakan tangan Orochimaru yang menahan kepalanya telah berpindah, Neji mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Permukaan indra pengecapnya menangkap rasa asin saat cairan precum Orochimaru menyentuhnya. Neji kembali menjilati batang kokoh itu, ia belum puas.

"Kau menyukainya Orochimaru-san? Milikmu… didalam mulutku" ucap Neji disela-sela jilatannya. Amethyst berselimut kabut nafsu itu memandang lurus kepada wajah Orochimaru.

"Yeah… kau hebat Neji…"

Orochimaru membawa tubuh ramping itu dalam pelukannya. Ia menjilati lidah Neji yang terjulur didepan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menghisap 'rasa' Neji didalam mulut pemuda itu. Sementara jari-jari dari dua tangannya memanja 'mulut' Neji yang lain dibawah sana. Dua jari dari tiap tangannya memasuki tubuh Neji, yang artinya ada 4 jari yang memanja lubang sempit itu. Tubuh Neji berjengit.

"Hmm… _such a lewd body_, Neji… rektummu menghisap jari-jariku dengan rakus begini… kau sangat lapar, hm?"

"Uuuggghhhh~ a.. aku hanya lapar akan.. ah.. jari-jari Orochimar-san! Aghh… aku ingin lebih ahh.."

"Begitukah?"

Neji mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia menggesekkan penisnya dengan milik Orochimaru, memberi isyarat. Sayangnya Orochimaru masih ingin menggodanya.

Orochimaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah mendudukkan tubuh polos Neji disofa yang didudukinya tadi.

Neji hanya bisa tebengong-bengong saat mendapati Orochimaru meninggalkannya sendiri diruang tamu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat protes, Neji melihat Orochimaru datang memasuki area ruang tamu dengan membawa sebuah kotak karton berwarna coklat.

"Bukalah!"

Perintah Orochimaru seraya menyodorkan kotak itu dihadapan Neji.

Dengan alis berkerut Neji menerima kotak itu. Ia segera membukanya.

Orochimaru menyeringai senang saat melihat warna merah mendominasi wajah Neji.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat iklannya diinternet. Mereka bilang itu akan memberikan kenikmatan berlipat ganda pada penggunanya, baik wanita ataupun pria. Jadi… aku sengaja membelinya untukmu" jelas Orochimaru.

Neji mengangkat wajahnya hanya demi mendapati Orochimaru yang sedang membuka seluruh pakaiannya didepan pemuda itu. Neji meneguk ludah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Orochimaru, Nejipun juga tidak pernah melihat tubuh polos Orochimaru secara keseluruhan.

"Nah Neji, aku ingin kau 'mempersiapkan' itu juga"

Meski ragu, Neji tidak punya pilihan lain. Dibawanya benda berbentuk kejantanan laki-laki berwarna merah menyala itu didepan wajahnya, Neji menelan ludah saat mendapati tentakel-tentakel silicon kecil yang mengelilingi benda itu bergerak-gerak. Meski awalnya merasa geli dan aneh, Neji tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak membayangkan bagaimana vibrator itu bekerja didalam tubuhnya.

Neji memejamkan kedua matanya sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar, perlahan namun pasti, benda itu memasuki mulutnya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut saat sensasi aneh dari tentakel-tentakel kecil itu menggelitik isi mulutnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Neji mengeluarkan vibrator berwarna merah tadi. Cairan saliva pekat melapisi benda itu, beberapa tampak menetes dari ujung tentakel.

"Hm… itu cukup bagus Neji" ujar Orochimaru seraya mengambil benda itu dari tangan Neji, "sekarang… aku ingin kau berbalik, _raise up that cute little ass of yours!_"

Seperti anjing yang patuh pada tuannya, Neji segera melakukan perintah Orochimaru. Masing-masing kakinya diletakkannya pada pegangan sofa. Neji menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Be.. beginikah, Orochimaru-san?"

Orochimaru menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Pemandangan dihadapannya ini terlalu berbahaya untuk jantung. Tapi mata bak ular kelaparan itu tidak dapat menghindar untuk tidak memandangi sosok Neji. Lubang rektum diantara dua bongkah pantat bulat itu berkedut-kedut seakan tengah mengundangnya untuk masuk. Orochimaru harus menahan diri agar air liurnya tidak menetes untuk saat itu juga.

Pria berkulit pucat itu akhirnya dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya setelah sempat terpaku beberapa detik. Dirabanya sebelah pantat Neji dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu…

'PLAK!'

"AH!"

Orochimaru menyeringai. Kulit putih pantat yang ditamparnya barusan mulai berubah warna menjadi merah muda pucat. Ya, seperti warna kelopak bunga Sakura diatas salju. Dan lagi, Neji juga terlihat menyukainya, terbukti dari cairan precum yang keluar semakin banyak dari ujung penisnya.

Orochimaru memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam rektum Neji, ia memutar kedua jarinya didalam sana, memeriksa kelembapan dalam rektum Neji. Setelah merasa cukup, ia mulai memasukkan vibrator ditangannya.

"Haaahh… ugh~"

Neji berpegangan pada kepala sofa erat-erat. Kedua mata dan bibir mungilnya terbuka lebar. Ia bisa merasakan benda yang dibawa Orochimaru mulai menginvasi rektumnya, membuka lubang kecil itu semakin lebar.

Orochimaru melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas di pinggang Neji ketika tubuh feminin itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

Tak ada perlawanan sedikitpun saat Orochimaru akhirnya membawa tubuh Neji dalam pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menggenggam sebuah remote kecil, iapun mulai mengaktivkan vibrator yang tertanam dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

"Orochimaru-san… vi…vibrator… Aaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhh!"

Tanpa ragu Orochimaru menekan tombol terakhirTubuh Neji menggelepar hebat. Vibrator dalam tubuhnya bergetar kuat hingga membuat tentakel-tentakel silikon yang menyelimutinya menggelitik seluruh isi rektum Neji. pemuda itu tak pernah berpikir kalau 'penis palsu' itu bisa memberi tubuhnya efek yang begitu luar biasa.

Orochimaru terduduk diatas lantai bersama Neji dalam pelukannya. Sesekali dikecupinya wajah dan leher Neji hingga kulit putih pemuda itu dipenuhi dengan 'kiss mark'.

"Kau menyukainya Neji?"

"Yeaah~ ini hebat sekali Orochimaru-san! Akh… hahh… dia menggelitik isi tubuhku… aaaagghh…. Aku akan keluar! Aku akan keluar, Orochimaru-san! Nyaaaaaahhhhh~~~"

Cairan putih dan kental menyembur dari lubang kecil diujung penis Neji. Satu, dua, tiga… delapan semburan dan tubuh itupun tergeletak lemas. Jeritan penuh kenikmatan tak lagi dapat ditahannya. Ia serahkan penuh tubuhnya pada rasa nikmat itu.

Dengan pandangan sayu, Neji memandang kejantanannya yang masih menegang, tampak cairan putih 'menghiasi' sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Orochimaru-san…"

"Obat itu membuat tubuhmu tidak akan terpuaskan hanya dalam sekali orgasme"

"A.. apa? Jadi…"

"Hmm… sepertinya memberimu benda itu adalah keputusan yang salah, kau jadi melupakan keberadaanku dan membiarkan benda itu memuaskan tubuhmu"

.

.

.

.

.

Orochimaru membaringkan tubuh Neji diatas ranjang berlapis satin putih miliknya. Pria 28th itu tak henti-hentinya mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di kulit Neji. Berbeda dengan yang dilakukannya sebelum ini.

Neji menangkup wajah Orochimaru dengan kedua tangannya, membawanya tepat didepan wajahnya. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling bertemu. Meski ia suka dengan permainan kasar Orochimaru biasanya tapi Neji tak akan menolak sentuhan lembut ini.

"Orochimaru-san?"

Orochimaru menyibak helaian rambut coklat Neji yang menghalangi wajah cantik itu dari indra penglihatannya. Raut kelelahan diwajah itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahannya dimata Orochimaru. Ia mengecup bibir Neji sekilas.

"Aku sangat membenci sifatmu yang suka melarikan diri jika merasa ada yang salah itu. Kau tidak mempedulikan perasaanku sama sekali…"

"Bu.. bukan begitu! Aku hanya… tidak ingin jadi orang yang merepotkan dimata Orochimaru-san" Neji memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Orochimaru tertawa pelan. Pada akhirnya, ia tahu kalau Neji hanya memikirkan dirinya. Orochimaru menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Neji, menghirup wangi alami tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi dari sekarang. Sebagai sepasang kekasih… sudah sewajarnya kalau kita saling terbuka satu sama lain"

"EH?!"

Orochimaru mengangkat wajahnya, dahinya berkerut memandang Neji yang memasang wajah terkejut itu.

"Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku Neji?" tanyanya.

"Emm… a… aku belum terbiasa saat kau menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu…" jawabnya malu-malu.

"Kau tahu Neji… aku tidak suka bermain-main dalam hal seperti ini. Aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah menyatakannya secara langsung dan membuatmu jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, yah… itu karena kau terlalu kelelahan hingga sering tertidur setelah kita melakukan seks"

"Benarkah?"

Orochimaru mengangguk.

"Jadi… kau ingin langsung tidur atau…"

"Wa.. walau tubuhku lelah… tidur tidak akan menyelesaikan 'masalah' dibawah sana…" ujar Neji malu-malu, "lagipula… Orochimaru-san juga belum 'keluar' sama sekalikan?" Neji menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya seraya menggesek kejantanan Orochimaru yang menegang penuh.

Orochimaru meringis menahan ngilu.

Tak banyak berkata lagi, Orochimaru mengangkat kedua kaki Neji, meletakkannya dipundak. Iapun segera menusukkan kejantanannya kedalam tubuh Neji keras-keras. Lolongan panjang memenuhi kamar itu. Neji meremas bed cover berwarna putih didekatnya. Tubuh ramping itu menggeliat-nggeliat bagaikan ular dimusim kawin.

"Aaaggghhhh… ouugghhh… ahh… le..lebih dalam Akh! Orochimaru-san.. ahh"

Orochimaru memegang pinggul ramping Neji dengan kedua tangannya, menggerakkan tubuh itu maju dan mundur, mengikuti gerakannya.

"Haah.. kau bisa merasakannya Neji… ughh… tubuhmu terasa sangat panas didalam ahh.. sini"

"Akh… yeah~ lagi… ahh.. jangan… uhh… berhenti ahh"

Orochimaru kembali memagut bibir mungil itu. Ia menghisap bagian bawah bibir Neji sebelum memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut pemuda itu, mengeksplor indra pengecapnya. Saliva keduanya berceceran disekitar wajah mereka. Keduanya bercinta seakan malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka.

"Neji… aku mencintaimu…" suara parau itu berbisik lembut ditelinga Neji. Pemuda itu terpaku sesaat sebelum akhirnya melekatkan bibir keduanya lagi.

"Aku juga… Orochimaru-san"

Baik Orochimaru maupun Neji tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum dari bibir mereka ketika kalimat cinta itu menyapa indra pendengaran mereka. Beban yang selama ini menggantung didada keduanya terangkat sudah. Keraguan dan kecemasan tak lagi menjadi kabut dalam hati.

Neji mencengkram kuat rambut Orochimaru. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat.

"Orochimaru san! Aku akan keluar! Aaaaaaggghhhh~~~~"

"A.. aku juga, Neji!"

Orochimaru memeluk tubuh Neji kuat-kuat, sementara spermanya mulai membanjiri bagian dalam tubuh Neji.

Pemuda 18th itu terbaring lemas dalam pelukan Orochimaru. Ia berharap ini adalah orgasme terakhirnya karena saat ini tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas.

Namun kedua irisnya terbelalak lebar saat merasakan orgasmenya kembali menyerang, cairan panas milik Orochimaru masih menyembur prostatnya.

"O.. Orochimaru-san?!"

Meski wajah pucat itu terlihat lelah, namun seringai lebar yang terlihat menggambarkan kepuasan penuh.

"Tiga minggu tanpa seks… kau sendiri pasti bisa mengertikan, hm.. Neji?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Orochimaru memisahkan tubuhnya dari Neji. Iris hijau kekuningannya menangkap pemandangan saat spermanya mengalir keluar dari rektum Neji dan segera membasahi seprai dibawahnya hingga kuyup. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Neji yang sudah kehabisan tenaga, namun ia masih bisa melihat amethyst milik pemuda itu dari sela-sela bulu matanya yang panjang.

"Tidurlah… kau membutuhkannya" ucap Orochimaru seraya membelai pipi Neji.

Seperti terkena hipnotis, kesadaran Neji segera terbang ke alam mimpi. Bibir mungilnya membentuk segaris senyum kecil saat ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Orochimaru memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sepasang iris amethystnya yang indah. Neji menggeliat pelan.

"Selamat pagi…"

Pemuda itu menatap sosok lain yang berbaring disampingnya. Bibir mungilnya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Selamat pagi juga Orochimaru-san" ucapnya.

Neji sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Orochimaru. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dari setiap pagi dalam seumur hidupnya, ini adalah pagi terindah baginya. Dimana ia dapat melihat senyum dan mendengar suara sang kekasih menyambutnya.

Orochimaru membelai rambut panjang Neji dengan jari-jarinya, merasakan betapa halusnya helaian berwarna coklat muda itu.

"Neji, maukah kau ikut denganku?"

Pemuda Hyuuga itu reflek menegakkan tubuhnya, kedua amethystnya menatap sosok Orochimaru dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya… aku meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan di Amerika. Kedatanganku ke Jepang sendiri juga karena aku sedang mengambil cuti panjang. Karena itu… aku akan kembali kesana"

Amethyst itu berubah murung. Tapi Orochimaru memilih untuk tersenyum saat melihatnya. Dibelainya wajah Neji dengan tangan kirinya.

"Karena itu aku ingin kau ikut denganku…" Orochimaru melanjutkan, "kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu disana, lagipula aku baru akan pergi setelah kau lulus nanti"

"Be.. benarkah? Lalu… bagaimana dengan Kimimaro?"

"Tsk, kenapa kau malah menanyakan anak itu? Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan kita"

Neji menggenggam tangan Orochimaru, mengecup jemarinya lembut.

"Jadi… aku boleh berada disampingmu?"

Orochimaru menarik tubuh Neji hingga pemuda itu berbaring diatas tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi… meski kau akan menolak suatu saat nanti, aku akan tetap membuatmu terus berada disisiku" bisiknya lembut.

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku bersamamu Orochimaru-san…"

~~OWARI~~

Well, can you review it?


End file.
